


Polite

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Hotch, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper





	Polite

“C’mon Hotch, you know you only get it if you ask for it,” Morgan teased, pressing his lubricated thumb along his superior’s perineum.

“Morgan,” Hotch growled, warning not entirely covering the need there.

“Say it, admit it,” Morgan cooed, “I’ll wait.”

It might have been easier for Hotch to protest if Morgan hadn’t just pushed his thumb up his ass, making his body shiver and his cock jump. As it was, being spread out on the man’s bed naked with his rear in the air was a clear sign of his concession to Morgan’s temporary dominance.

“I want you to fuck me,” he said into his arm.

“What? Didn’t quite catch that.”

“I want,” he repeated slowly, more clearly, “you to fuck me,” then, after a beat, “please.”

“Aaron, baby,” Morgan purred angling himself behind and pushing Hotch’s hips lower, “you know I love how damn polite you are when you want me to fuck you silly. I’m gonna go slow, treat you right.”

With that he pressed forward and pushed into slicked heat, Hotch groaning deeply at the stretch that they didn’t do often enough for it to quite be familiar. He let Morgan grip his hips and decide the speed of the slow thrusts, his body rocking back in an attempt for more friction. Morgan’s read on him was perfect though, he knew just when the speed up, to push deeper, when to squeeze and press his fingers on Hotch’s hip bones.

“Derek,” he panted, “Derek.” He turned his head blindly, craning his neck back. Morgan spared a hand for the long column of flesh, gripping firmly at his jaw to angle him for the kiss he mindlessly sought in the midst of their fucking.

It didn’t take long; Hotch was keenly responsive and Morgan coupled a considerable size with even more skill, and when the younger man slipped a hand below his lover’s body to find his cock it was over in a matter of short strokes. Hotch cramped deliciously around him and Morgan relished it, sawing within him and giving him plenty of friction to ride out his orgasm.

“Don’t you dare pull out, Derek,” Hotch panted into his arm, boneless and elevated rear supported just by Morgan’s grip.

“I know, babe,” he hushed, “I know you like getting filled, I love watching you try to hold it in.”

Below him Hotch groaned, deliberately squeezing and trying to coax Morgan into climax. If he hadn’t been so close he might have teased his lover for longer, but he was so tight and warm and now pulsing from his orgasm that Morgan thrust himself straight into orgasm and over the edge, holding the man’s hips hard and groaning deep from his chest as he came inside of the other man.

They toppled into an unceremonious heap, Hotch pressing his rear back so Morgan didn’t slip out of him. Morgan chuckled and kissed his shoulder, hand brushing the dark hair away from his damp forehead.

“Tired, baby?” He murmured. “Or you wanna go again? Might last longer this time, give you the fuck you deserve.”

Hotch just groaned into the bed, pulling Morgan’s arm around by the wrist so he could kiss his hand.


End file.
